My Relationship With Haruno Sakura
by A Friend Nearby
Summary: SasuXSaku - My hell-to-come was nothing like i expected it to be. It only started out as a mission, how could i fall in love with her?


Thingy that states that I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own the idea of this story. XD

This I have no idea whether its actually a story or if it's a collection of one shots, but I do know that they all (or most) are in Sasuke's POV. But anyway enjoy!! lol

--

It was a very boring and quiet day in Konoha….

Maybe the only real big mission today might have been something really stupid. Like some dumb lady losing her cat again, or cleaning the river because the idiots in this village don't know how to throw stuff in a trash bin.

But for some odd reason on today of all days Kakashi-sensai decided to have a team meeting…

"Ugh!! Kakashi-sensai is late!!" complained a _very _annoying blonde haired boy on my left hand side. I decided since the first day I saw him that he had ADHD….and if you don't know who he is crawl out from whatever rock you've been hiding under.

"Isn't he always late?" sighed a pink haired girl who was on the right side of me. Sakura was her name. She has a big crush on me….like every other kunoichi in this god forsaken village. But she hasn't been clinging to me too much lately.

"Well yeah….but he's later than normal…." Naruto said with a groan as he then sat down on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean really, he asked us to meet him here and he's the one who's a half hour late!!"

"I'm sure he's got a good reason Naruto." Sakura said sighing again as she leaned against the wall we were standing by.

"Oh yeah, he'll just come here and say 'Oh sorry I'm late, but you see there was a black cat on the road up ahead so I had to take another route.' Then we'll all yell at him then he'll laugh." Naruto said looking slightly irritated at me.

"What?" I said narrowing my eyes at him

"You don't seem like you're mad about this."

"Only an idiot like you would get so worked up about something that happens all the time." I said with a sigh.

He glared at me but then stopped and stood up. "ITS ABOUT TIME KAKASHI-SENSAI!!" he yelled looking at Kakashi-sensai who was walking toward us.

"Ah...sorry Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke." He said grinning lightly at us under his mask…under his mask…none of us knew what his face looked like under there…I was beginning to wonder if he even had a face under it.

"What no excuse this time Kakashi-sensai?" Sakura asked slightly irritated as she stopped leaning against the wall and stood up straight.

"Huh? Oh…well I think I've used all of them on you guys. But if I think of one I'll let you know." He said still smiling.

"Hn." I said.

"SO! What do you want to tell us Kakashi-sensai?" Naruto said looking at Kakashi-sensai with the 'I'm-so-excited-that-I'm-going-to-explode-in-the-next-three-seconds-if-you-don't-tell-me' look.

"Well Naruto, what I have to tell you is top secret and you can't tell anyone else ok?" He said staring at Naruto very seriously

"Top secret huh?" I said. Personally I didn't believe that what he was going to say was top secret, but instead it was something about a boring mission that he's trying to make sound more fun.

"Yup. It's very important that you listen carefully."

"Well? What is it?? Huh?? Huh??" Naruto said impatiently.

"We'll be going on a mission that is a C rank and it requires us to split into two teams" He said smiling.

"A C RANK?! ALRIGHT!!" Naruto happily shouted in my ear. And for that I hit him on the head.

"Don't yell in my ear baka!" I said irritated.

"Ow!!"

"Alright you two behave…" Kakashi-sensai said looking at us both sternly.

"Hn."

"So…what are the teams Kakashi-sensai?" Naruto asked while rubbing the top of his head. I already knew whom he wanted to be with. Poor Sakura. Not that I felt bad bad for her…but the thought of being on the same two man team with Naruto would drive anyone insane.

"Well, I was thinking of putting you with me and Sakura and Sasuke together." Kakashi-sensai said. And the look Naruto gave him was priceless…how I wish I had a camera.

"Aww...I wanted to be with Sakura-chan Kakashi-sensai…" Naruto complained.

"Well, Naruto what if I told you that you and I are going to protect the most important person in this mission while Sakura and Sasuke will be taking a shadow clone of the person with them?" Kakashi-sensai said smiling at Naruto.

"I guess that will be fine then…" Naruto said with a sad look on his face.

"So I take it that this is a protection mission Kakashi-sensai?" Sakura said.

"Yeah. We'll-and by we'll I mean Naruto and I-escort the real girl through a route that a lot of people don't know about, while you and Sasuke take the obvious route with the shadow clone. This way we can hope that the people after the girl will follow you and not us." Kakashi-sensai said.

"So when the enemy attacks the girl and she disappears don't you think that the enemy will stop attacking us and go look for you?" I said. Not trying to give Kakashi-sensai a hard time or anything but that plan would only work until then…then what?

"They might, but I think these guys like to 'finish the job' if you know what I mean." Kakashi-sensai said.

"Right." I said.

"Well let's go and grab that girl so we can do this mission!!" Naruto said. Taking off running like he always does when he gets excited about a mission.

"Naruto, wait up for the rest of us!!" Sakura shouted.

I sighed.

Kakashi-sensai glanced at me then smiled.

Sakura sighed. "He is such an idiot sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" I questioned.

"Ok, ALL the time." She said smiling lightly at me. "C'mon! Lets go grab him before he causes trouble to that poor girl!" She said as she grabbed my wrist dragging me along with her.

When I think back to this moment, her dragging me along by my wrist through the crowds of people after Naruto, I think that this is when the first part of my hell-to-come began.

--

I wonder what Sasuke means by 'my hell-to-come'? hahahaha XD

Oh and thanks for reading!! You can review if you want!! You can flame or give suggestions. I really don't mind XD

and i've decided to make this a story XD


End file.
